The Sun and two Moons
by yamanakavidi
Summary: Gerhana menjadi sempurna, mereka pun bersama. Matahari dan Bulan sedang bertemu. Menghabiskan waktu yang sementara itu dengan mengisi berbagai kenangan indah, yang berusaha mereka ukir dan ingat. Hingga waktunya tiba untuk akhir dari gerhana./chapter 3
1. First Time

Legenda mengatakan bahwa dulu di suatu kerajaan terdapat dua buah bulan yang menyinari wilayah itu. Mereka sering menyebutnya Bulan barat dan bulan timur. Bulan barat selalu hadir ketika malam menjelang. Dan, bulan timur hadir bersama matahari saat siang. Cahaya bulan timur lebih terang dari bulan barat karena dia yang harus berada di samping matahari. Meskipun cahayanya takkan terlihat karena sinar matahari yang begitu terang. Takdirnya adalah bersama matahari, meskipun dengan begitu dia akan hancur dengan sendirinya.

Tetapi, legenda juga mengatakan bahwa ada salah satu pahlawan yang memanah bulan timur agar tidak mengganggu tugas dari matahari. Karena bulan selalu bersama matahari membuat matahari lupa dengan tugasnya. Dan, bumi kembali tenang setelah kejadian itu. Tapi, tidak dengan matahari. Setelah kejadian itu, dia yang dulu mengintari bumi menjadi diam tak bergerak. Dan, sekarang bumilah yang harus mengintari matahari beserta bulan barat dan seluruh planet di galaksi ini.

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**The sun and two moons belongs yamanakavidi**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Pair : Naruto U., Hinata H., Shion**

**The Standard warning used**

_._

_._

**"The Sun and two moons"**

_._

_._

Mobil berjenis Lamborghini itu telah terparkir rapi di halaman Taiyou Gakuen. Sebuah sekolah untuk para siswa _High School_ yang sangat elegan serta mewah bagi para generasi penerus perusahaan serta keluarga bangsawan yang telah dilengkapi berbagai fasilitas untuk memanjakan otak serta tubuh para siswanya.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh atletis keluar dari mobil mewah berwarna _orange_ dengan langkah tegapnya. Tangannya yang bergerak melepas kacamata hitamnya bagaikan _slowmotion_ untuk para siswi yang telah terkena _cupid_ cinta dari si sulung Namikaze.

Dia berjalan pelan sambil sesekali menyebar senyum nakal ala dirinya yang semakin membuat para siswi itu berteriak histeris. Kakinya melangkah ke koridor yang cukup sepi karena pelajaran telah berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia membuka pintu yang bertuliskan di bagian atas pintu putih itu 12.1a, dengan pelan tangan tannya menggeser pintu itu menampakkan _senseinya_ yang sedang menjelaskan sebuah sejarah kaget akan kedatangannya.

_"Summimasen_ Ibiki_-sensei._ Maaf saya terlambat," Nada sopan yang dia gunakan selalu manjur bagi seluruh sensei yang ada di sekolah ini kecuali, satu guru. Ibiki, selalu memegang teguh akan peraturan, jadi dia akan menghukum bagi siapapun yang terlambat di jamnya.

"Duduklah!" Ujar Ibiki. Naruto melongo, diam terdiam kaget karena senseinya ini sudah berubah. Kenapa hari ini Ibiki sangat baik padanya, bukankah setiap dia melanggar peraturan pasti Ibiki-lah yang ngotot untuk menghukumnya.

"Silahkan duduk, tuan Namikaze. Atau kau ingin aku berubah pikiran?" Mendengar nada ancaman dari senseinya, Naruto langsung duduk di kursi kesayangannya. Dia mendengarkan penjelasan Ibiki-_sensei_ tentang sejarah atau legenda masyarakat yang sudah menjadi marak saat ini.

Tentang Matahari dan dua bulan.

...

Naruto mengeluh kesal, benarkan kalau Ibiki pasti tidak akan meloloskannya dari jeratan hukuman. Buktinya saja sekarang dia sedang membawa banyak buku tugas dari para muridnya. Dan, bukankah sekolahnya ini telah menggunakan sistim yang canggih hingga setiap murid hanya butuh sebuah laptop untuk mencatat berbagai macam pelajaran. Selain itu, jika ada tugas mereka hanya tinggal mengirimnya lewat _e-mail_ ataupun membawa _flashdisk_ yang berisi data akan tugas mereka.

Naruto hanya bingung, kenapa Ibiki_-sensei_ masih tetap menggunakan cara kuno, yaitu mencatat dengan buku. Yah, meskipun cara itu masih digunakan di setiap sekolah yang ada di dunia ini.

Semua mata para siswi hanya tertuju pada lelaki siswa 12.1a itu, mereka merasa khawatir apakah Naruto tidak lelah membawa banyak tumpukan buku seperti itu. Semuanya kini menatapnya, kecuali permpuan berambut indigo panjag yang tengah membaca di sudut perpustakaan itu.

Tuh, kan! Naruto juga bingung akan sekolah ini. Meskipun perpustakaan sudah ditata sedemikian menarik, tetapi tetap saja para siswi menggunakan tempat ini bukan untuk membaca tetapi untuk bersantai mendengarkan lagu dari _I-Phone_ mereka masing-masing.

"Oh iya Namikaze, setelah ini tolong bersihkan perpustakaan ini ya!" Suruh Ibiki-_sensei. Sensei killer_ itu juga salah satu dari daftar sensei yang bertanggung jawab akan perpustakaan. Tempat nongkrong kedua setelah kantin.

Naruto hanya melongo lalu tersenyum sembari berkata, _"Ha'i,"_

Sedang asyiknya tuan muda Namikaze itu mengepel lantai perpustakaan, tiba-tiba sebuah gantungan kunci _snow globes_ menggelinding kearahnya. Naruto meletakkan kain pelnya di sisi rak buku itu. Dia mengambil gantungan kunci itu, lalu mengamatinya.

_"Indah sekali. Milik siapa ini?" _Naruto bergumam sembari mengamati _snow globes_ mungil itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lentik merebut _snow globes_ yang sedang dia amati.

"Hei!" Teriak Naruto pelan namun penuh dengan nada tegas. "Ini milikku. Jadi, jangan mencurinya lagi!" Gadis berambut indigo yang dia kepang satu itu berucap marah kepada Naruto.

NANI? Mencuri? Seorang sepertinya mencuri? Dan, itu hanya sebuah gantungan kunci?

Sepertinya gadis ini tidak tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya. "Aku hanya menemukannya, jadi jangan bilang aku mencurinya. Lagipula, aku bisa membeli yang lebih bagus dari itu. Bahkan, pabriknya pun aku akan beli,"

"Maaf. Tapi, kalau kau menemukannya kau pasti langsung mengembalikannya, dan kalau kau bisa membeli pabriknya, kau pasti adalah orang kaya," Gadis itu masih memegang dengan kuat gantungan kunci kesayangannya. Gantungan kunci motornya itu terlepas dari tempatnya ketika dia sedang asyik membaca, gadis itu lalu mencari gantungannya dan dia malah bertemu dengan lelaki menyebalkan ini.

"Cih, hei kau nona... Hinata, harusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku. Aku ini bisa memiliki apapun yang ada, bagaikan matahari yang sangat diperlukan oleh bumi itulah aku," Naruto menatap lagi _name tag_ gadis itu, dia akan mengingat nama gadis menyebalkan yang menuduhnya sebagai pencuri.

"Kau memberikanku teka-teki? Dengar tuan… Si-siapa namamu?" Hinata ingin melihat nama pemuda itu, tetapi _name tag_ si pemuda yang menurutnya telah mencuri gantungannya itu tidak dipakainya.

"Naruto," Ucap Naruto kesal. Semua siswi disini sangat mengenalnya dan bahkan menggilainya. Tetapi, gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin berteriak panjang karena membuatnya kesal.

"Ah iya, tuan Naruto. _Gomen,_ karena aku tidak akan berterimakasih kepada pencuri," Ujar Hinata yang langsung berlalu keluar dari perpustakaan yang telah membuatnya bertemu dengan lelaki gila siswa kelas 12.1a itu.

"HEI! KAU! BERHENTI!" Naruto berapi-api ketika Hinata langsung pergi dari hadapannya.

...

Jalanan yang dilalui gadis berwajah porselen itu berhiaskan banyak pohon menjulang dikanan dan kiri tepi jalan. Para pejalan kaki yang melintas juga sedang menikmati indahnya jalan yang dibuat oleh pemerintah yang diperintah langsung oleh raja.

Wajah Hinata memerah marah, dia langsung memarkirkan motornya di depan garasi tanpa memasukkannya ke dalam terlebih dahulu. Para pelayan pun bingung akan perubahan sikap nona mudanya itu.

"Ada apa Hinata_-sama?_ Kenapa anda terlihat sangat kesal?" Seorang pelayan yang seumuran dengannya mendekatinya yang sedang duduk di kursi tamu.

"Ten-Ten, hari ini aku hampir saja kehilangan gantungan dari _okaa-san,_ tadi ada yang mencurinya ketika aku sedang membaca di perpustakaan," Ujar Hinata menceritakan kronologisnya sembari menahan kesal kepada sang pemuda tadi.

Ten-Ten kaget akan cerita Hinata. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya sembari berkata, "Lalu apa terjadi nona?"

"Tapi, untung saja aku bisa menemukannya sekaligus dengan pencurinya. Dan, pencuri itu tidak mengakui kesalahannya dia bahkan…," Hinata terdiam, pikirannya kembali pada saat siang hari di perpustakaan sekolahnya.

_"Cih, hei kau nona... Hinata, harusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku. Aku ini bisa memiliki apapun yang ada, bagaikan matahari yang sangat diperlukan oleh bumi itulah aku,"_

Hinata teringat akan teka-teki yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu. Dan dia pun langsung berjalan ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Ten-Ten yang menatapnya heran.

Braak!

Hinata menutup pintunya agak kasar, dia terduduk di lantai. Dia mengatur nafasnya agak cepat. Matanya menatap kosong ranjang besinya. "Penting seperti matahari? Siapa yang penting seperti matahari?" Hinata tetap mengulang kata-katanya berkali-kali. Dia bingung apa maksud dari ucapan pemuda bernama Naruto itu. "Pelayan penting untuk menjaga nonanya," Hinata bahkan berfikir kalau Naruto adalah seorang pelayan yang sombong.

"Ah, tidak. Pelayan hanya diibaratkan sebagai... Bukan, bukan itu jawabannya. Ayolah, Hinata!" Dia bahkan mulai memukuli keningnya untuk mengajak si otak memecahkan teka-teki ini bersamanya.

"Matahari adalah sumber dari kehidupan di bumi, sangat penting dan biasanya diibaratkan sebagai seseorang yang berpengaruh pada suatu wilayah. Dan, itu berarti seorang pemimpin dari wilayah itu. Dan, pemimpin wilayah ini adalah seorang raja. Berarti dia adalah seorang pange-"

Nafas Hinata tercekat, dia sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto. "Uh... Aku berurusan dengan orang yang salah," Hinata menepuk keningnya keras, "Aku akan mati," Gadis indigo itu hanya mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa agar dia diberi perlindungan dari tuhan.

...

Ruangan besar dengan ornamen indah dari daratan Eropa itu menghiasi setiap titik di dinding ruang kesukaan mereka. Dua perempuan berambut pirang itu sedang menikmati teh hangat yang dihidangkan dengan baik oleh pelayan terbaik yang dimiliki keluarga Hyuuga.

Mereka adalah ibu dan saudara tiri Hinata. Hyuuga Mizu adalah istri kedua Hiashi Hyuuga, dia yang sebelumnya seorang wanita simpanan dari direktur utama Hyuusun Corp. telah dinikahi Hiashi saat mengandung Shion ketika kandungannya beranjak 8 bulan.

_._

_Hujan deras sedang mengguyur daerah selatan dari pusat kota Konoha. Daerah yang mungkin cukup menjadi sasaran angin hitam yang senang sekali melihat orang-orang berlarian kesana kemari._

_Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat sebuah mobil taksi berjalan ke arah kediaman Direktur Utama Hyuusun Corp. Wanita yang tengah hamil itu berjalan menggunakan payung ungu bermotif polkadot. Wajahnya tirus dan sedikit pucat. Dia berjalan pelan, sedikit terseok karena tenaganya telah terkuras habis untuk memikirkan hal apa yang patut dia lakukan untuk masa depannya dan masa depan bayinya._

_Tangan putih pucatnya bergetar sembari mengetuk pelan pintu besar dari kayu tebal bermotif indah itu. "Iya sebentar," Jawaban lembut dari dalam rumah besar itu membuatnya semakin takut. Dia memang dari keluarga miskin, dia takut jika ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya itu tidak mau mengakuinya._

_Ya, dia adalah seorang wanita simpanan dari sang direktur. Hubungan terlarang mereka telah membuahkan sebuah janin yang telah dikandungnya ini. Pintu kayu besar itu terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita berbaju ungu panjang dengan perut yang sedikit buncit. Wanita itu juga tengah mengandung._

_"Mencari siapa?" Tanya wanita berambut indigo panjang itu lembut. Dia tidak menaruh curiga sedikitpun._

_"Bisa bertemu dengan tuan Hiashi?" Ucap Mizu sedikit bergetar._

_"Oh, sebentar ya? Silahkan masuk dulu," Ajakan wanita itu mulai membuat perasaan khawatir Mizu berkurang. Dia pun duduk di sofa mewah itu._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah seorang pria berambut panjang yang dia ikat sembarang. Mata Atmethysnya melebar ketika melihat siapa yang telah datang menemuinya._

_"Kau?"_

_"Hiashi, aku... Tolong menikahlah denganku,"_

_"Ha? Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Raya, istri sah Hiashi._

_"Aku... sedang mengandung anaknya," ucap Mizu sambil menunduk._

_Setitik demi setitik air mata mulai turun dari mata cantik Raya. Mulutnya dibungkam kedua tangannya agar tidak terdengar isakan menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Neji," Dia memanggil anak sulungnya yang telah menguping pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi._

_"Iya okaa-san," sahut Neji sembari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya._

_"Bawakan minuman untuk ibu ini. Susu untuk kehamilan," Raya langsung pergi dari hadapan Hiashi dengan wajah pilu. Neji pun langsung menuju ke dapur untuk membuat susu untuk ibu hamil yang biasanya dia buat untuk ibunya. Dia masih berumur 7 tahun karena itu dia tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya menyuruh memberikan minuman ini ke tamu yang sedang hamil juga._

_..._

_"Menikahlah dengannya Hiashi. Buatlah dia bahagia," Raya berucap tegas ketika Hiashi telah sampai di kamar mereka. Malam itu Mizu disuruh menginap oleh Raya dirumahnya. Wanita itu takut jika Mizu yang sedang hamil terlalu lelah untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh._

_"Tidak Ray. Aku dijebak, kau tidak perlu untuk berkorban terlalu banyak," Hiashi memegang tangan dingin istrinya._

_"Namaku adalah Raya, yang artinya adalah cahaya dari kata Ray. Aku ingin menjadi cahaya bagimu. Tapi, aku telah gagal me..menjadi cahayamu. Hiks, menikahlah dengannya. Setidaknya pikirkan juga nasib bayinya,"_

_Hiashi terdiam, dia benar-benar membuat kesalahan yang sangat besar dalam hidupnya. Istrinya kini menyuruhnya untuk beristri lagi. Hiashi menghela nafas panjang, ini keputusannya. Toh, mau bagaimana lagi kalau nasi telah menjadi bubur. "Baiklah, aku akan menikahinya," Hiashi lalu keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari udara segar._

_Raya menangis hebat, hatinya sangat sakit. Salah apa dia kepada Tuhan. Kenapa Tuhan memberinya hukuman seberat ini. "Tuhan, apa salahku? Hiks, aku telah gagal sekarang. Aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi cahaya baginya. Sebentar lagi dia akan memiliki cahaya baru. Dan, selanjutnya dia akan memiliki dua cahaya,"_

_Wanita itu tertidur setelah menangis hebat semalaman. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Hiashi mendengar rintihannya dari balik pintu kayu kamar mereka dengan sendu._

_._

Setelah itu, seminggu kemudian mereka menikah. Pernikahan mereka sangat mewah, Raya yang mengusulkan itu. Dia ingin pernikahan kedua Hiashi tidak boleh dibedakan dan harus sama seperti pernikahan pertamanya. Wajah Mizu hari itu sangat cerah, dia tidak menyangka kalau Hiashi akan menikahinya.

Satu bulan kemudian, Raya melahirkan seorang puteri yang dia beri nama Hinata, nama yang sangat cantik untuk seorang bayi mungil bermata _Atmethys_ mirip suaminya, Hinata yang berarti tempat yang penuh cahaya itu dia maksudkan agar puterinya menjadi pribadi yang kuat serta lembut karena ibarat wadah cahaya yang harus kuat menahan panasnya cahaya itu.

Di hari yang sama, Mizu juga melahirkan seorang puteri cantik yang dia beri nama Shion yang berarti suara yang mendesis. Dia maksudkan agar puterinya itu bisa menjadi pribadi yang mudah beradaptasi layaknya ular yang selalu berganti kulit.

..

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini, Shion?" Tanya Mizu sembari membolak-balikkan majalah _fashion_ langganannya. Dia sedang mencari gaya terbaru yang sedang _happening-today_ di negerinya kini.

"Sangat baik. Hanya ada satu masalah," Jawab Shion. Dia sedang bermain dengan ponsel keluaran terbaru yang kemarin baru dibelikan oleh ibunya.

"Masalah?"

"Kau pasti tahu siapa yang kumaksud, _Kaa-san,"_

"Oh, tenang saja sebentar lagi kita akan memusnahkannya," Seringai pun muncul di bibir keduanya.

...

Taiyou Gakuen sudah ramai akan murid yang berdatangan masuk ke sekolah mereka yang tercinta ini. Beberapa murid yang mengendarai kendaraan pribadi mereka mulai memarkir rapi dengan memberikan kunci mobil mereka ke petugas parkir. Dan, mereka tidak pernah khawatir keamanan sekolah elegan ini. Untuk masalah keamanan di sekolah ini, jangan pernah meragukannya. Setiap sisi sekolah telah diberi _CCTV_ canggih yang bisa men_Zoom_ sendiri, sehingga akan terlihat jelas siapa saja siswa maupun siswi yang melanggar peraturan.

Mobil berwarna silver itu berhenti di tempat parkir khususnya. Pengemudinya membuka pintu mobil tanda dia sudah siap turun dan keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Shion turun dari mobil pribadinya, membuat para siswa pengagumnya itu berhenti barang sejenak untuk melihat gerakan lambat Shion yang sedang mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya.

Kini, siswi kelas 12.1d itu berjalan menuju loker pribadinya. Dia sedikit kesulitan membuka loker yang harusnya sudah menggunakan sistim kode ini. Tuh, kan. Sekolah sekeren ini juga ada kekurangannya lagi dan lagi.

"Butuh bantuan, nona?" Ujar seseorang. Shion menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu ada. Matanya membelalak ketika sang pangeran sendiri yang mau menolongnya.

Naruto langsung membantu Shion membuka lokernya itu. _"Arigatou,"_ Ucap Shion lembut. Wajahnya memerah malu ketika sang pangeran menunjukkan senyum mautnya._ "Karei," _Jawab Naruto yang langsung pergi menuju lokernya di koridor berikutnya.

Langkah Naruto yang terkesan santai mulai mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat siluet gadis menyebalkan yang menuduhnya sebagai seorang pencuri.

"Ehm," Dehaman keras Naruto mampu membuat Hinata kaget. Gadis itu sedang menata isi dalam loker warna hitam miliknya.

Hinata memandang Naruto takut. Dia sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto. Dan, dia sekarang benar-benar takut terkena hukuman karena telah membuat sebuah tuduhan mengerikan untuk seorang pangeran.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu siapa aku?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyandarkan sebelah kiri tubuhnya untuk menghadap tepat di depan gadis mungil itu.

Hinata menunduk takut, lalu mengangguk. Dengan gemetar dia berucap, "Anda adalah seorang pangeran,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hola, ane bawa fic baru berjudul The sun and two moons. Jadi, sekarang ane lagi buat project gimana cara membuat perhatian reader itu benar-benar terarah pada fic abal gaje ini, dan gimana cara membuat para reader menjadi penasaran akan kelanjutan fic ini.**

Hyuusun: Perusahaan milik keluarga Hyuuga, dari kata Hyuuga and Sun (Hyuuga dan Matahari)

Taiyou: Matahari.

**Thanks for read, ditunggu reviewnya lhoo...**

.

.

.

Salam,

yamanakavidi

(Nov, 2014)


	2. Kenangan Pertama

Mereka mulai bersama, tertawa lepas seperti tidak akan ada yang memisahkan. Langit sedang gerhana, jadi Matahari dan Bulan masih bertemu dan bersama. Tapi, bukankah gerhana itu tidak terjadi selamanya?

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**The sun and two moons belongs yamanakavidi**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Pair : Naruto U., Hinata H., Shion**

**The Standard warning used**

.

.

.

Hujan membasahi tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar hebat, matanya membengkak dengan air mata yang mengalir deras tetapi tertutupi oleh derasnya hujan. Tangannya mengepal, selembar kertas yang ia bawa sudah tak berbentuk tersiram air. Gadis itu baru saja mendapat nilai terbaik dalam lomba Olimpiade Fisika Nasional, meskipun dia hanya mendapat peringkat ketiga tetapi dia ingin memberi kabar baik itu untuk ibunya yang amat dia cintai.

Tetapi, kenapa dia berdiri dihadapan makam yang baru saja dibuat itu. Air matanya kembali mengalir, beberapa pelayan pribadinya masih setia menunggu ditengah derasnya hujan yang akhir-akhir ini mengguyur pusat Kota Konoha, sekaligus Ibukota Negara Hi.

Tenten menatapnya khawatir, sudah lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu nonanya hanya berdiri di depan makam orang terkasihnya. Dia hanya bisa menatap gadis berwajah porselen itu dari jauh, Hinata telah menyuruh para pelayan untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia ingin tidak ada yang mengganggunya saat ini.

_"Okaa-san, _Hinata su..sudah me..mendapat..kan ge..gelar yang.. hiks.. yang_ Okaa-san_ harapkan,"

Hinata memulai monolognya. Berbicara sendiri bagaikan subyek yang diajaknya berkomunikasi ada didepannya. "A..aku minta maaf _Okaa,_ a..aku ha..hanya mendapat peringkat ketiga. Hina.. ta..tahu ka..kalau _Okaa_ i..ingin Hina me..mendapat peringkat pertama,kan?"

Air matanya terus mengalir, tubuhnya gemetar dia mulai merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang saat hujan benar-benar telah mengguyurnya tanpa rasa iba. "Hina tahu kalau _Okaa_ marah pada Hina, tapi Hina mohon jangan tinggalkan Hina. Hina janji kalau tahun depan Hina akan menjadi juaranya, sampai saat itu tiba.. ke..kenapa _Okaa_ meninggalkan Hina sendiri?"

Hinata terduduk di tanah berair di dekat makam ibunya. Hari itu, dia sedang pergi ke kota Jii yang berada di ujung Utara daerah negara Hi. Dia kesana karena mendapat utusan dari sekolahnya Taiyou Gakuen untuk mengikuti Olimpiade Fisika tingkat Nasional. Itu adalah prestasi terbesarnya, dia yang masih kelas 10 sudah dipercayakan untuk mengikuti ajang bergengsi itu.

Meskipun, dia hanya mendapat peringkat ketiga. Dia ingin langsung bertemu dengan _Okaa-sannya. _Dia berlari sampai menuju rumah, bertanya pada Neji, kakaknya yang bekerja sebagai seorang anggota parlementer yang baru saja menghapus air matanya. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa Neji mengajaknya ke pemakaman keluarga. Dan, saat dia menatap nisan yang baru dibuat itu dia langsung terdiam, menyuruh semua orang pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, termasuk kakaknya.

**Telah terbaring dengan damai**

**Istri, Ibu terkasih, Nyonya, dan Teman bagi semua**

**Raya Hyuuga**

**12 Maret**

Gadis itu melupakan dimana dia sekarang, melupakan tubuhnya yang sudah lemas terkena titik-titik hujan yang menemaninya untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya. Tangan lentiknya mencengkram tanah hijau di makam ibunya. Hatinya tersayat lebar, kepada siapa lagi dia akan mengadu, dengan siapa lagi dia akan berbagi. Cintanya sudah pergi, _Okaa-sannya_ pergi meninggalkannya.

Tubuhnya lemas, tak sadar kepalanya sangat berat dan pusing. Pandangannya kabur, dan selanjutnya dia hanya mendengar Tenten meneriaki namanya. Lalu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Nona Hinata,"

"Bangunlah nona,"

"Nona,"

.

.

"Bangunlah nona,"

"Sudah pagi,"

Hinata tersentak, dia refleks terduduk setelah bangun dari mimpinya. Kenapa dia memimpikan kejadian pilu tiga tahun yang lalu. Kenapa, kejadian itu terasa lebih menyakitkan sekarang. Dia menatap Tenten yang tengah mempersiapkan seragam sekolahnya. Pelayannya yang satu ini benar-benar telah dia anggap sebagai sahabatnya sendiri.

Tenten, seorang gadis yang berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan sederhana tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Raya -ibu kandung Hinata, ketika dia sedang berjalan masuk ke pasar. Melihat kebaikan hati Tenten, Tenten pun akhirnya diangkat menjadi pelayan bagi Hinata. Nama gadis itu juga pemberian dari ibu Hinata. Menurutnya, Nyonya Raya adalah nyonya terbaik dan dia akan mengabdikan seluruh hidup dan jiwanya untuk melayani nonanya.

Q_Q

Setelah membersihkan diri, Hinata langsung menuju ke ruang makan keluarganya. Disana seluruh kursi telah diisi oleh setiap anggota keluarga. Hanya ada tiga kursi yang kosong, yaitu kursinya, kursi Neji kakaknya, serta kursi Almarhum ibunya.

Sedangkan, ibu tirinya Mizu duduk di samping kiri Hiashi, menghadap ke puteri sematawayangnya, Shion yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya. Di keluarga Hyuuga, jika seorang suami beristri lebih dari satu, dan jika istri pertama telah meninggal. Sang suami berhak untuk mengangkat istri keduanya sebagai istri pertama.

Entahlah, tetapi Hiashi sepertinya enggan untuk mengganti posisi Raya dengan Mizu, sebagai istri keduanya. Rasa cintanya untuk ibu Hinata masih tetap ada tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Dan, itu masih disesali oleh Mizu.

Semenjak Hiashi menikahinya, dia tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang layaknya seorang suami kepada istrinya. Mereka pun tidur berpisah, entah apa alasan yang dibuat Hiashi. Rasa sayang Hiashi pun tidak pernah berdampak pada Shion, Direktur Hyuusun Corp. itu lebih merasa nyaman jika bersama kedua anaknya, Neji dan Hinata dibanding bersama Shion yang notabennya anak hasil perselingkuhannya.

_"Ittadakimasu," _Ucap mereka lirih. Dentingan garpu dan pisau mengawali hari di awal musim gugur.

**The Sun**

Ruangan yang ia sukai selalu berbau kedamaian, sepi, tak banyak orang, dan dia selalu suka akan kesendiriannya. Saat semua orang sedang asyik membicarakan tentang kekasih mereka, gadis ini malah lebih suka mengasingkan diri ke tempat kesukaannya.

Beberapa helai rambut panjangnya yang dia gerai ia selipkan di telinganya. Matanya tetap menatap rentetan huruf yang tertata rapi di sebuah novel kesukaannya.

"Ehm,"

Hinata suka sekali sunyi, tetapi setelah lelaki itu hadir dihidupnya, entah kenapa dia mulai menyukai keramaian. Matanya membelalak kaget ketika tahu sang pangeran yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu memandangnya intens.

Hinata menunduk cepat, menyembunyikan wajah keturunan dari ibunya itu dalam-dalam.

"Sedang membaca apa?" Ujar Naruto. Lelaki itu biasanya langsung menjurus ke topik jika sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Tetapi, entah kenapa dia senang berlama-lama disini, memandang gadis menyebalkan yang berubah menjadi seorang yang anggun.

"Se..sebuah novel Yang Mulia," jawab Hinata sedikit takut. Dia benar-benar telah membuat kesalahan, entah takdir apa yang telah menunggunya.

"Novel? Memang apa ceritanya?"

Naruto, seorang pangeran Negara Hi. Dia adalah penerus kerajaan besar itu dimasa depan, memutuskan untuk sekolah di Taiyou yang notabennya adalah sekolah yang dikelola oleh ayahnya sendiri. Dia tidak suka ada yang memanggilnya Yang Mulia ketika di dalam sekolah. Dia merasa kalau itu membuat teman-temannya menjauhinya. Dia lebih suka dipanggil pangeran tanpa tambahan 'Yang Mulia'. Namun, hari ini ketika gadis itu memanggilnya Yang Mulia entah kenapa dia tersenyum. Dia menyukai panggilan gadis itu untuknya. Dia mungkin berfikir, panggilan itu lebih baik daripada dipanggil sebagai pencuri.

"Novel ini menceritakan tentang perjuangan seorang anak yang tidak pernah diakui o..oleh masyarakat tempat tinggalnya. Di..dia berjuang untuk mem..membuktikan bahwa tanggapan orang tentang dirinya itu salah. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi merantau, disana tempat rantauannya, di..dia mulai mencoba membuka usaha se..sendiri. Memang tidak mudah, tetapi perlahan dia mulai membuktikan ka..kalau semua argument yang orang berikan waktu itu salah,"

Naruto terpukau, Hinata baru saja menceritakan sebuah novel karangan penulis ternama. Gadis cantik itu bercerita panjang namun tidak meninggalkan kesan gugup didalamnya. Pangeran tidak merasa itu menjadi sebuah gangguan. Itu seperti ciri khas dari Hinata Hyuuga.

Hyuuga? Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu. Dia ingat sekarang, seseorang bernama Neji Hyuuga adalah salah satu anggota fraksi barat.

"Hinata, apa kakakmu itu bernama Neji?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"I..iya," jawab gugup Hinata. Naruto menyeringai menunjukkan senyum nakalnya lagi kemudian berkata, "Baiklah. Hari ini setelah pulang sekolah aku ingin mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi,"

Hinata kaget, hari ini dia ada janji. Tidak mungkin sang pangeran mengikutinya. "Ta..tapi,"

"Kalau tidak mau, akan aku laporkan tuduhanmu ke pihak berwajib. Dan, aku yakin kakakmu itu pasti sedih sekali," Hinata hanya pasrah mendengar nada ancaman dari Naruto. Dia tidak ingin melihat kakanya bersedih karena tuduhan konyolnya itu. Dengan berat hati, gadis manis itu pun mengangguk pasrah.

Naruto tersenyum, sangat lembut. Mungkin, jika Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dia akan merona bahkan pingsan. Senyuman tulus dari seorang pangeran untuk gadis yang mulai menarik perhatiannya.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu lagi," Ucap Naruto lalu keluar dari ruangan besar itu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Dia akhir-akhir ini selalu bergetar hatinya jika dekat dengan sang pangeran.

..

Ruang besar itu sudah penuh dengan wajah-wajah para petinggi negara. Raja yang telah menempati kursi khususnya itu telah memulai rapat setengah jam yang lalu. Rapat kali ini membahas tentang pemilihan Puteri Mahkota untuk sang Pangeran.

Neji menatap kertas yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan datar, dia adalah salah satu anggota fraksi barat sebagai kepala pusat kepolisian dan hukum. Tuan Akimichi, yang menjadi teman sejawatnya mengusulkan untuk setiap gadis bangsawan di negeri ini harus mengikuti penyeleksian ini.

Matanya berputar kekanan dan kekiri menandakan bahwa dia sedang bingung hari ini, jika usulan itu disetujui raja maka nasib adiknya dalam bahaya. Para calon puteri mahkota yang tidak terpilih harus melepaskan jabatannya sebagai anak seorang bangsawan. Mereka harus hidup sebagai bangsawan dibawah tingkatan sebelumnya.

Dia tidak bisa melihat adiknya menjadi seorang bangsawan bawah. Dia tidak tega, dan pasti ibunya akan merasa sedih di surga. "Tetapi Yang Mulia, jika itu terjadi maka akan ada paksaan dari pemerintah dan itu pasti tidak baik bagi hubungan Pangeran dan Putri Mahkota untuk selanjutnya,"

Entahlah, Neji harus berterimakasih dengan cara apa kepada tuan Yamanaka, usulannya itu membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Dengan begitu, nasib adiknya masih aman. Raja menyetujui usulan tuan Yamanaka, beliau pun berkata, "Aku setuju dengan usulan dari tuan Yamanaka, lalu bagaimana yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Raja Minato mengambil beberapa berkas yang masing setia berada dihadapannya.

"Lebih baik, berikan formulir bagi seluruh puteri bangsawan dan kerajaan sekutu Yang Mulia. Itu terlihat lebih adil untuk semua," Neji pun bersuara pada akhirnya. Hatinya yang sudah lega membuatnya bisa mengeluarkan argument yang ia pendam selama rapat ini berlangsung.

"Baiklah. Ada yang keberatan dengan usul dari tuan Hyuuga? Jika tidak, rapat kita akhiri. Dan, aku ingin lusa semua formulir harus sudah diedarkan ke masyarakat," Minato mengakhiri rapat untuk hari ini. Raja pun langsung keluar dari ruang besar menuju kediamannya di Istana Blueye, tempat tinggalnya.

Istana negara Hi terdiri dari banyak bagian utama untuk tempat tinggal Raja, Pangeran, Ibu suri, Ratu, dan beberapa bagian untuk rapat negara, dapur istana, dan balai untuk para cenayang.

Untuk balai cenayang, ibu suri yang memintanya. Nenek dari pangeran Naruto itu menyukai hal yang berkaitan tentang cenayang. Jadi, Raja Minato hanya bisa mengangguk saat ibunya meminta dibuatkan balai untuk para cenayangnya di dalam istana.

**The Sun**

Gadis manis berambut pirang itu sedikit berlari untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan seseorang. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sebuah bingkisan mungil berwarna merah dengan hiasan pita yang membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Pangeran," seru Shion sambil mendekati Pangeran yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan besar itu.

Merasa dipanggil, Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang terlihat seorang hadis manis berambut pirang yang sedang menghampirinya. Dia pun tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Ada apa, nona?" Tanyanya manis.

Shion serasa meleleh saat Naruto memanggilnya dengan sangat lembut. Dia akhirnya sadar dan langsung memberikan bingkisan itu untuk Naruto.

"Untuk?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang bingkisan manis dari Shion.

"Ucapan terimakasih saya untuk bantuan Pangeran kemarin," Shion sedikit merona ketika menatap mata sebiru langit milik Naruto.

"Oh. Aku juga berterimakasih untuk bingkisan yang cantik ini," Naruto tersenyum lagi. "Akan kuantar kau ke kelasmu," Tawar Naruto.

Shion kaget atas tawaran Naruto, tidak sia-sia dia bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan bingkisan itu. Dia pun mengangguk.

Satu koridor lagi akan mereka lewati, perjalanan Naruto dan Shion tidak pernah sepi dari percakapan. Lebih tepatnya, Shion yang tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas ini untuk bicara dengan Pangeran Negeri Hi yang terkenal tampan ini.

Tiba-tiba seorang adik kelas menabraknya dan hampir terjatuh. Shion memandang anak yang menabraknya itu marah. Kemudian, dia tersenyum sembari berkata, "Hati-hati ya kalau berjalan," Ucap Shion lembut. Naruto kagum, Shion perempuan yang baik dan sabar. Meskipun dia seorang bangsawan, dia tidak marah saat seseorang menabraknya, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

..

"Sepertinya seseorang telah berjanji padaku tadi," Ucap Naruto ketika sudah sampai di samping Hinata beserta motornya, dia melihat gadis itu sedang mengambil _helm_ di bagasi motornya.

Hinata mendongak, dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kaget. Seperti biasa, gadis itu masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya terhadap sikap Naruto yang suka sekali mengejutkannya.

"Tapi apakah Yang Mulia ti..tidak keberatan dengan aktifitasku setelah pulang sekolah?" Hinata masih takut kalau Naruto akan marah lagi kepadanya. Dia takut jika dia akan dilaporkan ke pihak berwajib.

"Tidak. Oh, satu lagi. Aku mau kau memboncengku dengan motormu itu. Untuk masalah _helm,_ aku sudah membawa sendiri. Lalu, jangan khawatirkan mobilku, para pelayan akan mengambilnya nanti,"

Seakan tahu Hinata akan bertanya hal itu kepada Naruto, Pangeran blonde itu langsung menjelaskan secara rinci apa yang dia telah persiapkan untuk perjalanannya ini.

Hinata sekali lagi hanya mengangguk pasrah, dia pun mulai membunyikan mesin motornya, menunggu Naruto siap, dan dia pun mulai untuk berangkat kesuatu tempat hari ini bersama seorang Pangeran sebuah kerajaan dan mungkin Pangeran dihatinya.

.

"Eh?" Naruto mengucapkan hal itu saat motor Hinata terparkir rapi di depan sebuah toko buku terbesar di Kota Konoha. Naruto mungkin tidak akan berucap demikian ketika toko buku tujuan mereka itu adalah toko buku yang menjual banyak novel tebal kesukaan Hinata. Tetapi, yang mereka kunjungi adalah sebuah toko huku untuk anak yang baru ingin belajar membaca. Naruto yang masih terbengong itu tidak mendengar panggilan Hinata yang telah berkali-kali memanggilnya.

"Yang Mulia, ayo!" Hinata sudah tidak sabar, tangannya menarik lengan Naruto dan membuat lelaki itu tersadar akan apa yang terjadi. Kulit lembut Hinata berhasil membuatnya tersadar, dia bisa merasakan kulit lembut terawat milik puteri bangsawan keluarga Hyuuga. Dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa melepas senyumannya barang sedetik saja.

"Eh?" Kata itu kembali keluar dari mulut Naruto ketika tahu bahwa tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah sebuah panti asuhan untuk para anak terlantar dan yatim. "Mau kutarik lagi?" Tawar Hinata setengah kesal karena sekali lagi Naruto menggumamkan kata itu.

"Ha?" Naruto hanya bingung dengan tawaran Hinata, tetapi ketika melihat mata Hinata yang memincing kearahnya dia pun menjadi kikuk, dengan segera dia mengikuti Hinata masuk ke dalam panti itu.

"KAKAK!" Suara nyaring dari puluhan anak kecil nan imut itu mampu membuat Naruto menutup telinganya untuk sementara. Sedangkan Hinata langsung terduduk diantara anak-anak itu. Para pelayan masuk, mereka membawakan dua plastik besar yang penuh dengan buku bacaan baru.

"Wah acik, ada buku lagi," Ucap seorang anak lelaki yang menempati panti itu. Beberapa dari mereka langsung mengerumuni plastik besar itu.

"Maaf bibi, aku agak terlambat berkunjung padahal aku sudah janji," Hinata berucap dengan penuh nada penyesalan. Pengurus panti itu hanya tersenyum, sembari menggeleng lalu berkata, "Kau datang saja sudah lebih dari cukup nona. Dan, hari ini anda membawa seorang teman?" Ujar pengurus panti yang dipanggil Hinata bibi itu sembari melihat gerak-gerik Naruto yang hanya melihat dengan seksama bagaimana kegembiraan anak-anak panti dengan buku baru mereka.

"Em, sebenarnya beliau itu adalah Pangeran Naruto Namikaze," Ujar Hinata agak lirih.

"Apa? Kenapa tidak bilang nona?" Bibi pengurus panti itu langsung menyuruh seluruh anak panti bersujud hormat di depan Pangeran. Terang saja, Naruto yang sedang asyik megamati isi panti tiba-tiba saja seluruh penduduk panti bersujud hormat kepadanya, menjadi kikuk sendiri.

"Yang Mulia, bolehkah kami belmain belcama anda?" Tanya seorang anak kecil setelah mereka bangun dari sujud hormat mereka. "Tentu," Naruto menyambut baik niat mereka. Hinata pun juga bermain bersama, gadis itu terlalu asyik dalam permainannya hingga tak sadar bahwa Naruto menatapnya sedari tadi.

_"Dia berbeda. Kupikir aku akan diajak ke mall, karakoke, dan tempat hangout lainnya. Ternyata, dia memang benar-benar berbeda,"_

**The Sun**

Angin bertiup cukup sejuk, Hinata pun mengajak para penghuni panti untuk bermain di taman di depan panti yang cukup lebar. Angin semakin bertiup dingin, matahari mulai tenggelam. Bias warna orange kemerahan terlihat terang di ujung langit.

"Lain kali datang lagi ya nona," Ucap pengurus panti ketika mengantar Hinata untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

Hinata tersenyum, Naruto bahkan dapat melihat wajah lelah gadis berambut indigo panjang itu. Tetapi, Hinata tetap bisa tersenyum tulus dan sangat manis.

"Terimakasih Yang Mulia atas kunjungan anda," Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah pengurus panti, padahal sebelumnya dia masih asyik memandang wajah cantik Hinata. Para pengurus panti berojigi di depan Naruto. Pangeran muda itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

.

Jalanan yang mereka lalui sudah terang dengan bias cahaya lampu jalan yang meneranginya. Angin malam mulai berhembus, Hinata merapatkan jaketnya, kepalanya menoleh ke arah belakang lalu bertanya pada pengemudi yang memboncengnya setelah keluar dari panti.

"Em, Yang Mulia bolehkah aku bertanya?" Ujar Hinata agak ragu.

Anggukan dari kepala Naruto yang tertutupi helm, dan suara gerakan tangan yang membuka kaca helm itu mampu membuat Hinata tenang seketika.

"Kenapa dari tadi Yang Mulia pergi sendiri? Kenapa seperti tidak ada pengawasan satu pun?" Hinata tetap menatap ke kaca spion untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto setelahnya.

Naruto tertawa tidak terlalu keras, tetapi cukup membuat Hinata kaget. "Hinata, kau tidak lihat berapa banyak mobil yang mengikuti kita sedari tadi?" Ucapan Naruto itu langsung membuat Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, banyak sekali mobil yang mengikuti mereka berbaris rapi layaknya sedang festival tahunan.

"Aku hanya tidak suka terlalu mencolok. Para pengawal memang selalu ada di sampingku. Namun, kalau kau tidak tahu mereka mungkin kau tidak akan tahu itu adalah bodyguardku. Kau tau kelas 12.1a,kan?" Naruto sedikit memelakan laju motor yang dikendarainya. Agar angin tidak mengganggu mereka untuk berbicara.

"Sebenarnya, siswa kelas itu hanya aku seorang saja. Dan yang lain adalah bodyguardku. Aku memang tidak boleh bersekolah di luar istana, tetapi tiba-tiba saja aku mencetuskan ide itu, bukankah itu hebat?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Dia masih tercekat, kalau begitu para pengawal Pangeran sudah tahu bahwa Hinata menuduh Pangeran itu sebagai pencuri. "Tetapi, aku tetap seperti murid lainnya di mata Ibiki_-sensei. _Dan, untuk masalah kita aku jamin tidak akan ada yang tahu,"

Entahlah, setiap Naruto menenangkannya dia pasti langsung merasa tenang, rasa nyaman saat bersama lelaki bersurai kuning itu membuat dadanya kembali sesak. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya untuk saat ini.

**The Sun**

Perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu baru saja pulang dari tempat hangout favoritenya bersama dengan beberapa temannya. Dia menaruh mobilnya di dalam garasi, lalu dengan segera dia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah mewah milik keluarganya itu.

Shion berjalan pelan, tubuhnya sudah lelah sekali setelah pergi belanja barang-barang untuk party mingguan mereka. Saat dia sudah dekat dengan kamarnya, ia bisa melihat siluet gadis bercepol masuk ke dalamnya. "Itukan," Dia tahu siapa yang telah memasuki kamarnya sembarangan, pelayan Hinata. Pelayan adik tirinya yang tidak pernah dia sukai.

"Pencuri!" Seru Shion yang membuat seluruh penghuni rumah merasa khawatir dan dengan segera menghampiri Shion. Tenten yang ingin membersihkan kamar Shion langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku?" Tanya Shion penuh dengan nada intimidasi, "Maaf nona, hamba hanya ingin membersihkan kamar nona,"

Jujur Tenten juga sedikit takut jika berhadapan dengan kakak tiri nona Hinata.

"Oh, baiklah maafkan aku ya?" Shion berujar dengan nada memelas. Tenten bingung tetapi dia bersyukur bahwa Shion tidak akan menghukumnya. Tenten pun langsung berjalan pergi menjauh daei kamar Shion.

Bruug! Suara sebuah jam tangan mewah yang jatuh di tempat berdirinya Tenten tadi sontak membuat kaget para pengawal Shion. "Nona, dia sudah berbohong. Kami akan menangkapnya," Pengawalnya pun langsung pergi mencari Tenten. Shion tersenyum sinis, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

...

Malam sudah menjelang, akhirnya kendaraan itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah megah yang tertutup gerbang tinggi. Hinata memasukkan motornya ke dalam garasi, kebiasaannya kembali normal. Bicara soal Naruto, dia sudah pulang dengan salah satu mobil bodyguardnya saat mereka mulai memasuki kawasan Hyuuga.

Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Hinata, dia benar-benar senang dan bahagia hari ini. Sangat bahagia, gadis itu melangkahkan kaki untuk bertemu Tenten. Dia ingin bercerita apa saja yang dia lakukan hari ini.

"Aaa...," Teriakan nyaring yang berasal dari taman belakang rumahnya membuat Hinata langsung berlari menuju ke sumber suara. Matanya membulat melihat pelayannya disiram air es oleh para pengawal kakak tirinya.

Shion yang sedang memainkan ponselnya itu melihat kedatangan Hinata langsung menyuruh para pengawalnya berhenti. Dia mendekati Hinata berpura-pura minta maaf, "Maafkan para pengawalku ya Hinata, tetapi pelayanmu tadi sengaja mencuri jam kesayanganku. Dan, beginilah. Padahal aku sudah menyuruh mereka berhenti sedari tadi,"

Hinata bingung bukankah Tenten selalu menuruti semua yang dia katakan kenapa dia berani mencuri barang yang tergolong mahal itu. Gadis itu menghampiri Tenten, menyelimuti tubuh yang menggigil dengan handuk kering yang telah dibawa opeh salah satu pelayannya yang telah ia suruh tadi. "Harga diri seorang pelayan memang tidak ada artinya. Tetapi, sikap pelayan itu mencerminkan sikap tuannya," Ujar Hinata sambil membawa Tenten masuk ke dalam rumah.

Shion tersenyum, dan setelah bayangan Hinata hilang dia berbalik dan membanting apapun yang ada disana. "Akan kupastikan setelah ini kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan, Hinata!"

**The Sun**

Salah satu bagian dari istana utama adalah istana Naze, istana yang menjadi tempat tinggal Naruto untuk menghabiskan seluruh waktu luangnya. Matanya menatap ke atas langit, terdapat banyak bintang bertaburan, dia menatap langit gelap itu sambil tersenyum, dia teringat lagi apa yang telah dia lewati hari ini. Hawa dingin khas musim gugur pun tidak diragukannya.

"Yang Mulia. Tuan Hyuuga datang untuk menghadap," Ujar sang kasim.

"Bawa dia masuk," Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan kamarnya. Futon belum digelar, hanya ada meja yang akan menjadi tempatnya dan Neji berbicara.

"Yang Mulia. Ada apa anda memanggil hamba?" Tanya Neji setelah berojigi hormat dan duduk di depan Naruto.

"Aku dengar kau mempunyai adik yang bernama Hinata, dan aku dengar juga dari ayah bahwa pemilihan Puteri Mahkota akan sebentar lagi dilaksanakan. Aku em.. ingin adikmu juga mengikutinya," Naruto berujar kikuk, dia sedikit merona saat mengitarakan maksudnya.

Neji terdiam, bukankah kemarin dia sudah senang karena posisi adiknya tidak dalam bahaya, dan kenapa hari ini sang Pangeran sendiri yang memintanya. Pria Hyuuga itu tertunduk, lalu berujar dengan tegas dia yakin akan ucapannya.

"Maaf Yang Mulia. Adik hamba tidak akan mengikuti pemilihan itu,"

Dan yang Naruto rasakan hanyalah rasa kaget yang bercampur ketidakpercayaan. Hatinya sudah mantap ingin bersama Hinata, tetapi kenapa ada sungai yang ia harus lewati.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Berbalas Review :**

**Jalan cerita jangan kayak sinetron. **Un, jalan cerita sinetron itu kayak mana ya? Ane juga masih newbie yang jarang banget malah udah jadi salah satu peraturan di rumah untuk gak boleh nonton sinetron. Jadi, ane gak tahu alur sinetron itu kayak gimana..

**Shion and Mizu kok licik? **Disesuaikan dengan skenario yang ada. Karena cerita multichapter tanpa konflik itu bakal kayak Doraemon tanpa Dorayaki.

**Lanjut, Update Kilat **Ok!

**Buat Hinata kesal sama Naruto **Aku bersyukur, belum ada yang tahu alur apa yang aku buat di fic ini.

**Cerita masih samar **Yes, memang dibuat begitu biar pada penarasan.

A/N: Chapter ini special buat **Alwas Naruhina**, semoga suka. Dan, untuk chapie berikutnya akan sedikit terlambat karena ane bakal Ujian Semester beberapa hari lagi. Tolong do'akan agar ane dapat melewatinya dengan baik dan lancar ya? Mungkin update chapter 3 itu sekitar 3-4 minggu lagi.

Thanks for read, ditunggu reviewnya lhoo...

.

.

.

Salam, yamanakavidi

(Nov, 2014)

.

.

.

See you at next chapter minna..


	3. Puncak Gerhana

Gerhana menjadi sempurna, mereka pun bersama. Matahari dan Bulan sedang bertemu. Menghabiskan waktu yang sementara itu dengan mengisi berbagai kenangan indah, yang berusaha mereka ukir dan ingat. Hingga waktunya tiba untuk akhir dari gerhana.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**The sun and two moons belongs yamanakavidi**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Pair : Hinata H., Naruto U., Shion.**

**The Standard warning used**

.

.

.

Ruangan berukuran sedang dengan cahaya yang lumayan terang itu mempertemukan sang cenayang berbakat dengan seseorang yang berarti di hatinya. Mereka sedang berbincang santai, membicarakan setiap kegiatan yang mereka laksanakan hari ini. Tangan mereka bertautan, menggenggam dengan erat. Merasakan setiap kehangatan yang ada. Senyum mereka terus merekah, kepala sang cenayang disenderkannya di dada bidang suaminya.

Ya, lelaki yang bersamanya itu adalah suami sahnya. Suaminya adalah seorang Pangeran dari Negara Hi, adik Raja Minato, Pangeran Nagato.

"Sudah malam, kau tidak mau tidur?" Tanya sang suami. Karin, nama cenayang itu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Mereka menikah setahun yang lalu, pernikahan mereka tertutup dan rahasia. Karena seorang Pangeran tidak boleh menikah dengan seorang cenanyang ataupun pelayan. Meskipun, menikahinya untuk menjadi istri keduanya.

Tetapi, kabar buruk pasti cepat menyebar kan?

Karin, seorang cenayang dari Kerajaan Uzu yang bekerja di istana untuk Ibu Suri. Memang semenjak Kushina yang notabennya adalah Tuan Puteri dari Kerajaan Uzu menikah dengan Raja Minato, banyak cenayang berbakat yang diminta Ibu Suri untuk tinggal dan mengabdikan diri di Kerajaan Hi.

Tetapi, disana ketika Karin bertemu dengan Pangeran Nagato, dia mulai jatuh cinta. Dia tahu cintanya itu pasti tidak terbalaskan, tetapi bukankah semua orang boleh berharap?

Ternyata, Pangeran Nagato juga menyukai bahkan mencintai Karin, dia melamar Karin dan keluar dari istana. Membangun rumah sederhana di sudut kota yang jauh dari kebisingan penduduknya.

Kini, mereka hidup bahagia selamanya

Atau

Hanya sementara?

.

Karin berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil cemilan sebagai teman mereka untuk berbincang bersama. Kaki telanjangnya terasa tertusuk duri yang sangat tajam, mungkin efek dari datangnya musim dingin. Namun, kenapa hatinya juga merasa tidak nyaman. Perlahan, dia mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar. Usia si kecilnya itu baru menginjak 5 bulan. Seminggu yang lalu, dia baru saja mengecek perkembangan si kecil di dokter setempat dengan bantuan dari pemerintah.

Memang, semenjak Nagato memutuskan untuk menikahi Karin, dia telah melepaskan segala yang berkaitan dengan yang namanya istana dan kerajaan. Kini, dia hanya seorang kurir di salah satu perusahaan swasta yang berdiri di sudut kota. Gajinya pun tidak terlalu mencukupi, mungkin hanya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari.

Pemerintah mencanangkan program bayi sehat untuk para ibu hamil yang kurang mampu membayar jasa pemeriksaan. Membuat Karin merasakan bebannya sedikit berkurang.

"Aku bawakan—," Karin terdiam ketika melihat cairan merah berbau tajam itu mengalir deras, kaki telanjangnya bahkan telah menyentuh darah merah itu. Matanya membelalak, dia dapat melihat banyak sekali mantera yang terpasang di rumahnya. Memang kasat di mata, tetapi seorang cenayang mempunyai kemampuan untuk melakukan itu.

"Ka—Karin, per—pergilah," Nagato berucap lirih, tangannya masih bergerak walaupun pisau telah menembus beberapa bagian vital di tubuhnya.

Karin yang melihat tubuh suaminya tidak berdaya itu langsung mendekat, harusnya dia lari sekarang. Tetapi, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan suaminya yang tengah sekarat. Tangannya gemetar ingin menggapai tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Karin menangis, dia tahu siapa yang telah melakukan ini semua.

Matanya tertutup, mulutnya berucap lirih. Dia sedang mengucapkan sebuah mantera. Dia hampir selesai kalau saja,

**CRAAT!**

Kalau saja dia tidak dibunuh. Mulutnya memuntahkan cairan merah, darah juga mengalir di punggungnya yang tertusuk menembus perutnya. Dia melihat siluet dari seorang prajurit, dia tahu prajurit kepunyaan siapa itu.

"Bu—bulan a—akan membongkar se—semua yang te—telah k—kau lakukan. A—aku tahu si—siapa yang telah menyuruhmu,"

Prajurit itu terdiam, dia hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya, hatinya tidak tega membunuh Yang Mulia Pangeran Nagato, tetapi dia hanya seorang prajurit yang patut mematuhi seluruh perintah dari tuannya.

**Two Moons**

Rumah megah yang menjadi tujuan mobil berwarna silver itu sudah membuka jalan agar si pengemudi bisa masuk ke rumahnya.

Neji menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada pelayan yang sudah ada di depannya bahkan sebelum dia masuk ke rumahnya tadi. Pelayan itu menunduk, wajahnya sedikit pucat karena baru kemarin dia sembuah dari sakitnya. "Tenten, kau tahu dimana adikku?"

Tentu saja yang dimaksud Neji adalah Hinata, memang adiknya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata? Ah, ada. Bukankah Shion juga termasuk dalam daftar adiknya? Tetapi, entahlah dia juga tidak yakin kalau gadis itu adiknya.

"Em, Nona a..ada di taman tuan," Tenten sedikit merona. Warna merah yang bercampur dengan warna kulit pucatnya itu mampu membuatnya menunduk dan selanjutnya dia hanya mendengar langkah Neji yang menjauh.

"Tuan," Ucapnya lirih. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, memang sudah menjadi rahasia pribadinya kalau diam-diam dia mencintai tuannya itu. Dia menyimpan perasaan yang salah dan tak mungkin dia akan bersama dengan orang itu. Jadi, Tenten hanya akan melindungi Hinata sebagai bakti dan bukti bahwa dia sangat mencintai Neji Hyuuga.

..

..

..

Ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan ornamen berkualitas tinggi berharga selangit itu selalu menjadi telinga pendengar yang baik. Suasana yang sunyi dengan sedikit suara dari gerakan tangan yang membolak-balikkan halaman majalah yang dia baca. Pelayannya hanya berdiri mengawasi dari luar ruangan sembari menunduk.

_"Kaasan, _aku ingin bicara," Shion yang tiba-tiba masuk tanpa izin itu berhasil mengagetkan ibunya.

Ibunya yang sedang mengatur nafasnya itu mengibaskan tangannya yang berarti seluruh pelayannya yang ada bersamanya saat ini harus pergi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mizu setelah merasa seluruh pelayannya telah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

_"Kaasan, _aku ingin mengikuti pemilihan Puteri Mahkota untuk Yang Mulia Pangeran Naruto," Shion sangat bersemangat ketika mengutarakan maksudnya itu.

"Kapan?" Tanya Mizu lagi sambil meminum _ocha_ kesukaannya.

"Lusa. Dan aku yakin bahwa aku akan menjadi Puteri Mahkotanya," Mizu tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anaknya itu. Dia yakin kalau anaknya itu sedang jatuh cinta. "Meskipun aku tidak terpilih nantinya. Ibu Suri pasti akan membantuku, _kaasan_ kan keponakannya ibu suri,"

Mizu terdiam, sedikit menyeringai. Dia juga sudah pernah meminta bantuan pada Ibu Suri dan tentu saja Ibu Suri tidak keberatan membantunya sekali lagi.

Mizu adalah seorang puteri bangsawan yang tinggal di Pulau Ame, sebelah barat kota Konoha. Dia adalah keponakan dari Ibu Suri, ibunya seorang puteri bangsawan dan adik dari Ibu Suri. Di umurnya yang ke-21 tahun dia pergi ke Konoha ingin mengejar cinta pertamanya. Hiashi Hyuuga. Dia sudah tahu bahwa Hiashi memiliki keluarga bahagia dengan istri yang lembut hatinya.

Tetapi, dia tidak peduli. Dari kecil, apapun yang dia inginkan selalu terpenuhi. Apapun itu, jadi sekarang Hiashi pun harus menjadi miliknya. Meminta bantuan Ibu Suri adalah jalan satu-satunya.

Menjebak Hiashi.

Bekerja di salah satu perusahaan Hiashi yang menjadikannya leluasa berkomunikasi dengan pria itu salah satu cara yang diberikan Ibu Suri kepadanya. Semakin dekat, dia tahu Hiashi sedang goyah akan hubungannya dengan Raya.

Dia tahu malam itu, Hiashi sedang mabuk berat. Mengajaknya untuk mampir sebentar di apartement pribadinya. Dan, dia pun hamil anak Hiashi.

Raya, wanita itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Harusnya, dia meminta cerai ketika tahu Hiashi berselingkuh. Tetapi apa yang dia lakukan, wanita itu lebih aneh dari yang Mizu kira. Raya membuat pesta pernikahannya sangat mewah. Senyum selalu merekah di wajahnya.

Sebagai istri kedua, Mizu telah dibuatkan sebuah paviliun khusus untuknya. Dia sebenarnya menyayangkan hal ini, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sebagai seorang istri kedua dari seorang bangsawan atau bisa juga disebut sebagai selir, keinginan itu hanya harapan belaka.

Sampai, Raya meninggal. Hidupnya lebih mengerikan, dia berfikir akan diangkat sebagai istri pertama setelah setengah tahun kepergian Raya. Tetapi, apa yang dilakukan Hiashi sangat tidak terbayang olehnya. Dia memang tinggal di rumah utama, tetapi tetap sebagai istri kedua. Hiashi pun menyuruhnya tidur di kamar yang telah dia persiapkan. Tentu saja, mereka tidak satu kamar.

"Jadi, bolehkan _kaasan?"_ Ucapan Shion mampu membuat pikirannya kembali dari nostalgianya.

"Tentu," Jawab Mizu sembari mengelus puncak kepala Shion.

**Two Moons**

Di musim gugur ini waktunya lebih sering dia habiskan untuk sendiri. Dia sedang melakukan hobinya, membaca sebuah novel yang tebalnya ratusan halaman, memandang pohon Sakura yang sanagt indah di musim gugur ini membuatnya melupakan sejenak bukunya.

'Tuk' Sebuah suara dari jendela itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia berjalan mendekati sumber suaranya, membuka daun jendelanya. Sebuah mainan helikopter mendekat ke arahnya. Dia mengambil kertas yang ada disana, lalu tersenyum ke arah pengirimnya.

Naruto memandang Hinata tak berkedip. Dia terpana melihat senyum lembut yang tercetak jelas di bibir merahnya. Meskipun jaraknya dan Hinata cukup jauh, yaitu 2 lantai tetapi dia tetap bisa melihat senyum itu dengan jelas.

**"Isilah formulir ini dengan baik ya, Hinata**_**-chan. Love**_**Naruto"**

Hinata langsung memerah ketika melihat tulisan itu. Tulisan huruf Jepang Naruto dengan tanda itu membuatnya ingin pingsan sekarang. Dengan pelan, dia buka formulir kiriman dari Naruto. Matanya membulat ketika tahu isi sebenarnya dari formulir itu. Dia menatap lagi ke bawah dari jendela, ingin bertanya kepada Naruto. Namun, sang pangeran telah hilang entah kemana.

Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi perpustakaan. Mukanya memerah seketika, dan gadis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja merekah. Jantungnya berdentum seperti sedang ada di dalam pesta. Sebenarnya, dia kemari hanya untuk melepas semua beban dari perasaan yang menyesakkan ini. Dia tidak tahu itu apa, yang jelas dia serasa ingin tersenyum jika dekat dengan Naruto, serasa tak ingin berpisah jika mereka berjalan bersama.

_"Okaasan, _sebenarnya ada apa denganku?" Hinata berujar sambil mengisi formulir itu. "Semoga dia adalah takdirku,"

**~Skip Time**

Hinata sedikit berlari ketika melihat siluet tubuh Naruto dari kejauhan. Ingin memanggil tetapi tidak sopan jika kau berteriak di depan seorang Pangeran.

"Hinata," Naruto menoleh ketika melihat Hinata yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan akibat mengejarnya tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku baik Yang Mulia," Dia lalu menyerahkan sebuah formulir yang telah dia isi tadi.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, dia memanggil salah satu pengawalnya dan menyerahkan formulir itu kepadanya. "Kau tahu, aku ingin kau yang menjadi Puteri Mahkotanya. Berjuanglah, agar kita bisa bersama setelah ini,"

Hinata tampak kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto, hatinya berdesir matanya mengerjap berkali-kali tak percaya. "Kau mau kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum lagi, lalu mengangguk. Mungkin, lelaki yang tengah berjalan disampingnya ini adalah masa depannya. Mungkin, lelaki yang tengah tersenyum ini adalah jalannya. Dan, mungkin lelaki yang tengah menggenggam tangannya ini adalah takdirnya.

Dan, Hinata berharap itu adalah kenyataan bukan hanya sebuah kemungkinan. Tapi, bisakah?

"Hari yang indah ya Hinata," Ucap Naruto sembari menatap arakan awan yang seperti berjalan di langit.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum, hari ini benar-benar sangat indah hingga dia tidak bisa berkata lagi. Lidahnya kelu untuk berucap, dia benar-benar sangat bahagia.

Para pengawal yang berjalan di belakang mereka juga tersenyum bahagia. Pangeran tidak pernah seceria ini sebelumnya, tentu saja mereka senang jika Pangeran mereka bisa tersenyum senang.

**Two Moons**

Warna hitam semakin pekat ketika Hinata menatap jam besar yang terletak di salah satu sudut rumahnya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam tetapi Hinata tetap saja asyik dengan ponselnya. Dia sedang berbincang, mukanya beberapa kali memerah karena candaan dari seorang diseberang sana.

_"Bulannya sangat indah ya? Apa kau juga melihatnya?"_

Hinata tersenyum, dia melihat bayang bulan dari jendelanya. "Um, memang sangat indah," Jawabnya.

_"Aku belum pernah sebahagia ini. Semoga kau memang takdirku,"_

Hinata memerah sangat, dia benar-benar telah tercuri hatinya oleh seorang Pangeran. "Yang Mulia. Apa anda tidak mengantuk?"

_"Ah, kau sudah mengantuk ya? Baiklah, Oyasumi!"_

"Bu..bukan begitu Yang Mulia. Hanya saja, hamba takut jika Yang Mulia terganggu dengan perbincangan ini," Hinata gelagapan ketika mendengar suara kesal dari Naruto.

_"Hei, kau ini bicara apa sih? Kan aku yang menelponmu. Dan, sebelum kita berpisah bisakah kau memanggilku dengan namaku tanpa Yang Mulia,"_

"Hamba tidak berani. Hamba akan dihukum jika berucap seperti itu,"

_"Ayolah, hanya nama saja Hinata. Panggil aku Naruto! Ditambah dengan suffix kun juga boleh,"_

"Ta..tapi—"

_"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu,"_

Hinata bingung, dia tidak berani memanggil nama kecil Naruto. Dia memang pernah memanggil nama kecil dari Pangeran Negara Hi itu. Tetapi, kan itu waktu dia mengira bahwa Naruto adalah seorang pencuri. "Marga saja ya?" Pinta Hinata.

_"Hem.., harus namaku. Kalau kau panggil aku dengan margaku, kan kau akan memakai marga itu juga sebentar lagi,"_

Hinata memerah lagi. Dasar Pangeran ini, mudah sekali baginya menggoda seorang gadis.

_"O..oyasumi_ Naruto_-kun,"_

Naruto tersenyum lebar, lalu dengan riang dia berucap, _"Oyasumi Hinata-chan,"_

Mata Shion melebar, dia benar-benar kaget ketika mengetahui dengan siapa Hinata berbincang saat ini. Awalnya dia hanya ingin mengikuti Hinata dan Tenten yang sedang ada di ruang tengah saat larut malam. Dia semakin curiga ketika Hinata berbincang mesra dengan seseorang dari teleponnya. Dan, kecurigaannya terbukti ketika Hinata menggumankan nama Naruto yang notabennya adalah seorang Pangeran dan seorang yang dia cintai saat ini.

Nafas Shion menggebu, dia berlari menjauh dari ruangan tengah tempat Hinata berada. Membanting semua benda yang ada di depannya. "Nona!" Teriak para pelayannya.

"Diam. Diam kalian semua!" Dia menujuk para pelayannya garang, kepalanya pusing secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleng dan seketika ambruk di lantai yang banyak sekali pecahan kacanya.

Mizu melihat anaknya yang menangis hebat itu dengan sendu, dia baru saja sampai di kamar Shion ketika seorang pelayan Shion melaporkan tindakan Shion yang cukup brutal._ "Kaasan," _rintih Shion. Mizu berjalan mendekat, dia terduduk sembari mengelus pelan puncak kepala anaknya itu "Dia juga mencintainya. Kenapa dia selalu mengambil kebahagiaanku? Apa aku tidak pantas mendapat kebahagiaan? _Kaasan,_ aku..aku BENCI PADANYA," Teriak Shion, dia berteriak dengan kencang. Beruntung sekali kamarnya itu kedap suara, jika tidak seluruh penghuni rumah ini pasti akan menganggapnya gila.

_"Kaasan_ berjanji, kau akan mendapat kebahagiaan itu nak. _Kaasan_ berjanji, kita akan membuatnya tidak bisa merasakan apa itu bahagia. Sebentar lagi kau pasti akan merasakan bahagia yang sebenarnya,"

Mizu mengelus puncak kepala Shion dengan lembut sekali lagi, lalu memeluknya dalam kehangatan seorang ibu. Shion menangis, dia benar-benar kesal dengan Hinata. Kenapa gadis itu selalu merebut kebahagiaanya. Dia bahkan tidak berani berbincang dengan ayahnya, dan sekarang calon suaminya. Kenapa Hinata juga mengambil kebahagiannya itu.

Tetapi Shion lupa akan satu hal, Naruto belum resmi menjadi calon suaminya. Meskipun, dia akan dibantu oleh Ibu Suri kerajaan. Tetapi kemungkinan selalu terkalahkan oleh takdir kan? Jadi, sekarang Hinata masih berhak untuk mencintai Naruto dan begitupun sebaliknya.

**Two Moons**

Diantara semua pelayan yang ada, Naruto hanya percaya pada satu orang saja. Dari dia kecil, pelayan setianya itu selalu bersamanya. Hanya pelayannya itulah yang membuat harinya semakin menggembirakan, meskipun dia seperti dikurung dalam sangkar emas tetapi jika dengan pelayannya itu dia seperti ada di padang rumput yang luas dan segar sekali.

"Yang Mulia, kenapa Yang Mulia masih belum tidur?" tanyanya dengan sopan. Tentu saja, memang ada rakyat yang berani berteriak kepada Pangeran. Eum, kecuali kasus gadis Hyuuga dia itu em.. tidak sengaja.

"Jiraiya, apakah aku bisa bersamanya," ujar Naruto. Tubuhnya kini sedikit hangat ketika para pelayannya mengenakan selimut tebal kepadanya.

"Tentu Yang Mulia," jawab Jiraiya sambil menunduk. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Pangerannya sedang membahas tentang seorang gadis yang belum lama ini bersarang dihatinya.

Dia hanya bisa berdoa untuk Naruto, semoga Pangerannya itu bisa bahagia dengan pilihannya. Hah.. semoga.

.

.

.

Hinata memarkirkan motornya di salah satu tempat parkir yang ada di sekolahnya. Dia duduk terdiam, mengelus bagian lampu motornya yang sedikit tergores.

_"Apa Hinata suka?"_

_"Ini boleh untukmu,"_

_"Okaasan, Hinata akan pergi ke kota Jii besok. Doakan Hinata ya,"_

_"Niisan, kenapa semuanya menangis? Ada apa ini? Dan, mana Okaa?"_

Hinata mengelus lagi motornya itu sayang. Benda inilah kenangan satu-satunya bersama ibunya. Goresan motor itu ada ketika dia sedang belajar mengendarainya. Saat itu, ibunya langsung menangis seharian ketika tahu kaki anaknya terdapat luka yang cukup dalam, sehingga membuat kakaknya, Neji dan juga ayahnya bekerja sama untuk menghibur ibunya.

Hinata lebih memilih menaiki motornya sebagai kendaraan daripada sebuah mobil mewah sekalipun. Asal jangan serupa dengan warna mobil kakaknya, karena itu akan mengingatkannya akan ucapan Neji untuk melupakan ibunya. Dan dia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Dia berjalan pelan, dinginnya angin membuatnya mengelus lengannya memberikan kehangatan. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri koridor yang sedikit ramai.

'Pluuk'

Hinata kaget, ada jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Pangeran tersenyum kepadanya dan sangat manis.

"Supaya kamu hangat," ujar Naruto. Tangannya memegang pundak Hinata, menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik, "Hari ini adalah hari pemilihannya,"

Hinata menunduk, dia begitu takut sedikit bersemangat, dan bahagia. Dia takut jika nanti dia tidak bisa melewati tes pemilihan dengan baik. Dia bersemangat karena entah kenapa, tetapi hatinya langsung berdesir hebat jika mengingat permintaan Naruto yang menginginkannya menjadi istrinya.

"Sudah tenang saja, kau pasti bisa melewatinya karena aku yakin kaulah takdirku," Naruto mengacak rambut Hinata pelan, dia lalu berlari ke arah kelasnya karena sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Dan dia tidak mau dihukum oleh Ibiki lagi hari ini.

**Two Moons**

Balai cenayang sedang sibuk, sebentar lagi mereka akan melaksanakan upacara suci untuk arwah yang mendiami kediaman Pangeran Nagato. Entah kenapa, paviliun yang cukup lama tak berpenghuni itu mulai angker akhir-akhir ini.

Ibu suri pun merasakan hal yang sama, beberapa tabib istana pun mengobati Ibu Suri yang masih saja kalut akan peristiwa pembunuhan Pangeran Nagato.

"Yang Mulia Ibu Suri, Yang Mulia Ratu ingin bertemu," ujar seorang pelayan dari balik pintu kayu itu. "Persilahkan Kushina untuk masuk," perintah Ibu Suri.

"Ibu, apakah keadaan ibu sudah mulai membaik?" tanya Kushina setelah duduk di hadapan mertuanya.

"Aku baik Kushina," Ibu Suri meneguk lagi obat yang telah dibuatkan oleb tabib istana. Setelah itu, Kushina menyurhb mereka keluar ada beberapa hal yang ingin dia bicarakan bersama Ibu Suri.

"Ibu, Naruto akan memiliki calon istri sebentar lagi. Dan, apakah ibu sudah menemukan seseorang yang cocok?" Kushina sedikit berbisik. Dia benar-benar khawator soal ini, anaknya itu masih berusia 19 tahun, dan sebentar lagi akan memiliki seorang istri.

Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalau Putera Mahkota harus memiliki calin pendamping sebelum genap berusia 23 tahun. Itu disebabkan agar apabila Yang Mulia Raja tidak bisa menduduki tahta lagi, sudah ada Raja yang siap menduduki tahta karena

sudah beristri.

Kushina tetap saja gelisah, dia harus menentukan calon istri terbaik yang akan mendampingi anaknya kelak. "Tenang saja, aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk cucuku," Ibu Suri berujar dengan meneguk lagi herbal kesukaannya.

Kushina memohon diri untuk pergi, sudah saatnya dia untuk mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan para calon Puteri Mahkota. Pada pemilihan ini, Kushina akan turun tangan dengan melihat seluruh para calon Crown Princess untuk Naruto.

"Selamat datang di istana Negara Hi. Para calon Puteri Mahkota," ucapnya ketika berhadapan langsung dengan para puteri bangsawan dari Negeri ini maupun Negeri sekutu.

Hinata terdiam, dia ada di barisan paling belakang dari jejeran para Puteri terbaik para bangsawan. Kedua tangannya yang dia genggam, bergetar dengan hebat.

Sedangkan dibarisan yang agak jauh darinya terlihat Shion yang tersenyum senang, dia benar-benar senang hari ini. Hari ini dia mulai melangkah masuk ke istana, menancapkan taringnya. Ibunya juga hari ini akan melaksanakan misinya.

"Jadi, silahkan ikuti aku untuk penyeleksian pertama," perintah Kushina yang langsung dituruti oleh seluruh Puteri bangsawan yang langsung berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Sudah cukup panjangkah? Ehehe, terimakasih buat yang sudah mendoakan saya, UAS nya berjalan lancar. Dan, maaf kalau chapter ini tidak sesuai dengan dengan keinginan kalian. Maaf banyak typo karena kejelian saya agak berkurang karena katanya teman nilai kelas agak jatuh. Doakan aja saya dapat nilai bagus, soalnya kalau nilai saya jatuh maka semua fasilitas akan dicabut sementara. Dan, mungkin saya akan hiatus lama.

Terima kasih telah membaca chapter kemarin, maaf ane tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Soalnya, ane lagi buru-buru sebentar lagi ada pertandingan. Semoga menang aamin.

Semua review dari kalian selalu aku baca, tetapi minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian saat ini. Chapter ini dipersembahkan untuk semua review yang ada dan bersifat memberi saran.

Satu lagi, disini Vidi pake cara menulisnya J.K. Rowling si penulis novel Harry Potter itu lho. Beliau kan menulis dengan membuka seluruh karakter tokoh dengan pelan, tidak terlalu terburu, dan penuh dengan misteri. Ehehe, ngelantur deh ngomongnya.

Pokoknya, Arigatou sudah membaca ini dan ditunggu reviewnya..

.

.

.

.

.

Salam, yamanakavidi

(Dec, 2014)

'In scary time'


End file.
